


Haunted From The Past

by YoloCat1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ghost Dean, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pre-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, Winchester Family (Supernatural) Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoloCat1/pseuds/YoloCat1
Summary: Dean disappeared at the age of 16, and soon after was presumed dead by John and Sam.Truth was, Dean had been kidnapped by demons during a hunt, John and him were on. Only way he got kidnapped was that he was outnumbered and John was getting himself drunk at a nearby bar.Dean did escape, and tried to get back to his previous little brother Sam, and his father, but he never found them. He knew his life had gone down hill a long time ago, and he tried to go and lead a normal life. The life Sam always seemed to daydream and want.Eight year later, Dean was killed in his own apartment, by the same demon that tore him away from his family. Since then, it seemed not even his spirit could rest.





	1. Beginning Rush

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I don't own Supernatural, and that only the CW and Eric Kripke owns Supernatural. Only in my dreams will I ever own this awesome show.
> 
> Also special thanks to @readerandwriter114 for helping me get this story started.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

+Dean+

"Why can't I go with you, Dee?"

I sighed looking over at my little brother Sam, "You know why, Sam. Dad won't let you go because he thinks you're not ready."

"I'm twelve, Dean! I'm perfectly ready to go on a hunt with you two!" Sam yelled out exasperated.

"I know, Sammy, I do. We'll be back in a few days perfectly fine. Maybe in the next hunt, you can come."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam grumbled.

I opened my mouth to say something else, before being interuppted by Dad honking the impala's horn. He must have gotten impatient.

"I got to go, but I'll see you, okay?" I quickly added kissing Sam's forehead quickly and hugging him.

"Okay," Sam responded, his voice quiet.

I smiled before grabbing my duffel and walking out the door. I got into the front seat and barely managing to close my door and to click in my seatbelt, we were off.

Couple hours later, we made it to the small town of Pella, Iowa. Where Dad believed he had found a lead on the yellow-eyed demon.

We soon found the cheapest and closet motel, and got ourselves a room.

"We'll start researching tomorrow." Dad declared as he placed his stuff on the ground.

"Yes sir," I responded placing my things on the bed, deciding to do a quick ammo and weapons check.

"Good, I'm going out, I'll be back in a few hours."

I nodded watching Dad walk out the motel door before hearing the familiar rumble of the impala as he drive off. No doubt driving off to the nearest bar he could find.

I sighed beginning to clean out and reload our guns. They wouldn't be affective on the demons, but it would be on the person they're possessing. Though that would be a last resort.

After a while I started to absentmindedly him and sing a few Bon Jovi songs. At the moment I was singing Dead or Alive.

"Wanted Dead or Alive!" I sung out before I looked up seeing the door get kicked in.

"That's accurate," Said the man as his eyes flashed black.

I got up and brought my gun up, "Stay back!" I ordered before seeing three more demons in their meat suits appear behind him.

I cursed, of course Dad would chose to go out and not come back. Of course the demons would attack right away and not let us get any more on them.

Suddenly they all charged at me and I started to shoot. Forgetting that I needed to at least save the innocent people that were trapped. All that matter in this one moment was to survive.

The bullets seemed to harm the one person I didn't mean to cause any harm to, but that was to be expected.

My bullets didn't stop them, and soon I was grabbed and knocked out.


	2. Extracted Away

+Dean+

I suddenly woke up once I felt cold water being splashed on top of me.

"Ah, you're awake," the demon teased still wearing his now broken meat suit.

I glared at the demon, no doubt one of yellow-eyes' lackeys.

"Oh, cat got your tongue?" The demon mocked putting a hand over his heart as he pouted.

He suddenly busted out laughing, as I stayed silent. It was best to not give the reaction, the demon was pushing for. No matter how hard it was to keep in all the smart ass responses I had at the tip of my tongue.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Tyson, but I do like the name Brady more, so just yell out my name when I inflict terrible pain on you," He grinned maliciously.

His damaged meat suit seemed to be a lawyer who was in his late twenties. The man seemed to have disheveled blonde hair and when his eyes weren't black because of "Brady" they were a light brown.

I secretly wondered how long I had been out, and if my father was looking for me. He must be and when John did find me, I just knew he would be pissed.

He would scold and yell on how I was a disappointment-- how I could let the demons kidnap me, and how I couldn't get myself out. Knowing him he'd probably twist it around and say, "If you can let yourself get taken down so easily, how can you protect Sam?"

Even merely thinking about. Thinking about the hidden and hurtful truth got to me. John didn't even need to say it in order for this to affect me.

Suddenly I felt a hard slap on my cheek which threw me out of my thoughts.

"You aren't listening," Brady spat as he grabbed on to my shoulders, "Guess I'll fix that,"

I scowled giving a cold glare, as I watched Brady pick up a cruel looking knife off the tray of torture weapons.

He leaned in close and pushed the tip of the sharp weapon against my cheek before dragging it slowly down to my throat, not yet slicing open my skin.

"What are you waiting for?" I sneered taunting him, "Too afraid to cut me up?"

Brady's eyes flashed black in fury, "Oh, now you speak? I'll teach you to be a good dog and watch as we perfect good ol' Sammy."

I growled, "Don't call him that and I won't let that happen, not in my watch."

Brady gave a small obviously fake smile, "Aww, that's soo sweet," he then grimanced, "Disgusting."

I rolled my eyes, as I silently began to try and gt out of the rope ties around my hands and feet.

"What are you waiting for?" I spat bracing myself for all the pain. He may ask me questions expecting me to answer, but for the most part I believe is just to inflict pain.

I closed my eyes and winced when I felt him slice my arm deeply. I didn't give any other reaction, not wanting to give "Brady" the satisfaction.

++Four Hours Later++

I shuddered feeling the cold draft hit my practically shredded skin. I could feel the hardened dry blood that was on my face-- practically everywhere.

Otherwise everything was numb, I had tried and almost gotten free. I clearly got caught and beat up even more to "teach" me a "lesson".

Despite me losing a lot of blood within these eventful few hours, I still struggled. I had to get away. I didn't have my weapons, so I had to fight and flee the best I could.

I needed to get back to Sam.

And it was no or never

 


	3. Escaped Barely

+Dean+

I was currently sneaking quietly through the long dimly lit hallways of the abandoned building I was held up in. Every step I took shot pain up through me as stepped on my badly damaged foot.

I limped slowly and held the crowbar tightly in my hands. I looked up ahead and saw two big doors with the word 'Exit' above and hope filled me. A couple more steps and I would be free.

"Not so fast, Winchester," Brady growled out from behind me.

I should have known escaping would be so easy. Now I had to stand and fight. Now it was either life or death. I turned around and glared at Brady.

Brady smirked as he flicked his hand and I was stuck against the wall. He brought up his knife and approached me.

"Did you seriously think escaping would be so easy? I would've let you live, but now.....I'll give you merciful and painful death. How does that sound?" Brady spat.

"Whatever you say, Tyson." I spat back breathing heavily as I tried to escape, but couldn't.

Brady's eyes darkened before he smirked watching me struggle against his hold.

"Aw, look at the puppy who's trying to escape," he laughed mockingly.

I scowled still not giving up-- I was determined to get out because of Sam.  
When I was holed up here and became Brady's personal chew toy, I realized that for the most part I'm carrying on and being strong is because of Sam.

Sam would be my one and only reason to get out of here instead of rotting here in self loathe.

I could not let Sam down. Not now nor ever.

Making a quick plan that will probably backfire, I yelled out looking in the other direction at another demon who was approaching with a syringe filled with dark liquid and a knife in his pocket, "He's trying to kill you!" I yelled put distracting Brady which made his powers grip on me loosen.

With an adrenaline boost I pulled myself off the wall and bolted down the hallway and out the exit doors. Not feeling anything, but the fast beat of my heart and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I ran far away from the building and towards the motel I was staying at with John.

Deeming I was far enough away for the time being I walked towards the motel we were staying at. The adrenaline rush now over-- I felt utterly exhausted and felt the pain he had inflicted on me.

As I approached the parking lot, I scanned for any signs of my dad's 67' impala. There wasn't a single impala in sight.

I felt a whole whirlwind of emotions, anger, sadness, defeat, and anger. Did my dad even attempt to find me? What was the whole point of coming here if he just left? How could he leave while I was being tortured by yellow eyes' lackeys. How. Could. He.

I sighed before looking around and taking my surroundings. I needed to be cautious and I couldn't get caught again. If I did that would be the end. The absolute end.

All they want is to cause my Sammy pain. Now, I needed to get a first aid kit treat my wounds and get the hell out of dodge. I couldn't stay here and once I've got my things together-- I need to find Sam.

Then together we would take care of yellow-eyes and his band of demons.


	4. Failed Life

+Dean+ ++A Week Later++

In a span of about a week, I managed to rest off, treat my wounds, and get out of town. I had a feeling that Brady would try to find me, so I haven't been staying in towns for more than two days. Three days is seriously pushing it.

Now my next priority would be finding Sam and Dad, but lately I haven't been having any luck. Almost all my I.D's are missing, and almost all my credit cards have been turned off. It's like John had deliberately made it difficult for me to find them.

Did he think that I was killed as soon as Brady and his demon sidekicks busted through the door?

I couldn't gain any access to any of our illegal frauds. I had found one lead and it said that they were in Columbus, Ohio where I'm currently residing for another day.

When I arrived they're was no sign, I questioned some locals and they all said,"Oh, I believe they left about two days ago."

Which annoyed me, how could he just give up so easily? It wasn't like he saw my cold, dead rotting corpse. Something that haunted me more than my only father figure besides Bobby had left me to die, was that me most likely told Sam of my passing.

My Sammy probably beloved that I'm truly dead. Even after I told him I'll come back to him in one piece, which I intends to keep my word. Sam might be in denial at first, but I have a deep dark feeling that he will come to terms with me being "dead".

I took in a deep breath-- I shouldn't think like that. I need to fully focus on the task at hand and finding my father and Sam. I couldn't leave Sam hanging.

I continued to focus on finding them, and glancing at my broken flip phone. If Brady hadn't flung me against the hard wall, my flip phone probably wouldn't have broke. I would've been still been able to call them.

Tell them, "Hey! Didn't see the impala? Where are you? Yes, I'm still alive."

I sighed placing my hands on my face, I just wanted to give up. I already knew that all my dark thoughts were most likely the painful truth.

I should most likely think of a backup plan if I don't find my remaining family. It seemed as if I already failed at the life that was thrown at me when I was four. The hunting life. The life I was forced to live and trained to do my job. I had failed the one task, I was raised to do.

Deep down I already knew I had failed everyone I loved. Maybe I should go and try to live a "normal" life. The one Sam always wanted and wondered about.

The life he wanted. If only I had escaped earlier I would've caught them and reunited with Sam. But because I failed at everything I could go and achieve a normal life.

Achieve a normal life in memory of Sam. I most likely won't see him again unless we bump into one another, but I'll go get a better life I'll try not to fail at for Sam.

It's the least I could do for him. I closed my laptop and leaned my head against the cold brick I was sitting up against. One thing didn't seem to settle with me was that it felt like I was quitting to easily. That there isn't enough proof of working myself off on trying to reunite myself with my loved ones.

I would try one more time. I shouldn't put myself down so easily. Maybe Sam was waiting for me? Still in denial of my apart death which John told him about.

Did he fight with John saying that I couldn't possibly be dead and that I'm still out there while my dad should there furious before he started to yell at Sam.

Before eventually they would stop a d realize that they were fighting for, some time. As I would've been there to break up there fighting. Or would they just carry one and not notice?

Sure my life had gone to shit ages ago, but now I'm so confused on where everything had started to go downhill once again.

I'm conflicted on whether or not I should go and try to crawl back to the top or the very top?

Stop at the midway point and stay in the hunting life with Sam and John or go to the very top and achieve what I never cared or thought I could reach before?

It was time for a life changing decision.


	5. Very Top

+Dean+ ++Two Days Later++

After me clearing everything out I had come to a final decision.

I would climb to the very top and in my memory of Sam achieve a "normal boring everyday" life. It would be strange suddenly moving on from the hard, painful, bloody life of hunting to a hard, but easier life. Though there's one or two things I can't get rid of.

1\. My knowledge on what lurks in the night.

2\. That I left Sam behind in a terrible life while I myself went to pursue a better one.

This has been nagging me for a little bit, but at least I wasn't naive and was a total douchebag and ignore everything. Though I still felt like one at least, I had sorta come to terms with this.

I just needed to get a fresh start to everything. Get to know what other people experience when they haven't been pulled to the hunter life. I needed to know how it felt to be at the very top.

The top of the mountain where everyone normal or retired hunters that managed to get out before their untimely death are.

I sat down on the park bench and looked out at all the normal families by the park and young people taking their morning run. Everything felt so surreal that I almost thought I was stuck in some kind of cruel dream.

A dream I would suddenly wake up from.

I quickly pinched myself to make sure and I wasn't dreaming. This is what life has thrown at me. Life had made me make difficult-- painful choices, that even now I'm not sure I chose correctly.

Now I needed to do something. Get myself and my life in check. Get a job, food, water, a place to live. This all sounded so simple, but I was still living in a dirty motel with barely any money to buy food or water for me.

Now, it didn't matter with what random odd job I got stuck with. I just needed to earn some money, so I could get out of the dingy motel and maybe get a much nicer apartment.

I got up from the bench and started to walk towards 'Motel 6' planning to go job searching the next day. After all I needed to find the nicest clothes that I owned.

++A Day Later++

After walking past some shops with 'Help Wanted' signs. One particular shop got my eye.

A bakery.

I walked inside and approached the Lady behind the counter.

"How may I help you?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Oh, I just saw that you had a help wanted sign and wondered if you had any positions available?" I asked.

The lady whom's name tag read, 'Jane' nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I do have one position left open. Would you want that position?"

I nodded,"Yes, please. May I ask what position that may be?"

Jane nodded,"Of course, you would just be manning the register and be behind the counter. Greeting guests. It's hard being behind the counter and baking all the treats simultaneously."

I nodded giving a small smile,"All right. Sounds good. When should I start working? Is there a specific uniform I'll have to wear?"

"Goodness no," Jane shook her head, "There's no uniform, just try to wear something nice and casual. And would you mind starting tomorrow, um..."

"Dean, Dean Jovi," I nodded deciding to not give out my actual last name.

"Dean," she smiled,"Would you mind starting tomorrow at nine?"

"No, I wouldn't." I nodded trying to keep in my excitement on getting a job.

"Great, I'll show you everything you need to know, and give you more information," Jane replied back smiling. She looked relieved to finally receive a helping hand for her bakery.

"Okay, thank you!" I grinned before walking out of Jane's bakery. I started to walk towards my motel again. I couldn't help, but be excited that I get to work at the bakery-- where pie's are made! Maybe if I work hard enough I'll get a free discount, so I can buy some of her yummy looking pie.

I couldn't stop smiling, after all I have a job which is my first step to get myself in order. All I have to do now-- is make sure I get a good nights sleep after checking and putting up my next good pair of casual clothes up. Ready for tomorrow.

I got into the squeaky bed and turned on the T.V. watching the news. Everything seemed to be going in the right track, for once.


	6. In Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely short chapter!

+Dean+ ++One Week Later++

Today would be the day I would get my first paycheck. Everyday I worked all day until the backer closed at seven. So, ten hours a day, five days a week.

"Hey, Dean? I'm going to head out for the night. Your paycheck is in the backroom on the counter alright?" Jane asked.

"Okay, you have a good night, Mrs. West."

"Thank you, Dean, but just call me Jane. I'll see you on Monday, have a great weekend." She smiled before walking out the door. The bell giving a small 'ping' as it opened.

I looked at the time and noticed I had thirty minutes before I would clean up and close up the shop for the weekend.

Ever since I had gotten this job at Jane's backer, I had been a feeling a new sense of calm. Like I could finally relax. Almost everything that made me uneasy was at the back of my mind stored away.

The bell rung again signalling another customer had entered the bakery.

"Welcome to Forevermore Bakery how may I help you?"

"Uh, I would like one blueberry pie and strawberry cake please," The woman ordered and I nodded getting her two baked treats.

Handing them over I replied, "That would be 12.35, please."

She nodded handing over the money, which I cashed in. After I handed her, her change and receipt, "Have a nice evening ma'am."

She soon grabbed her baked treats and replied distractedly, "You...too."

I sighed looking over at the time and seeing it was ten 'till closing time. Deciding to get a head start on cleaning up-- I so, despite knowing there probably be that customer that walks in a minute before you close.

Luckily for me that didn't happen and I checked out and grabbed my paycheck from off the counter in the backroom.

$135.00.

I flipped the sign to it's 'Closed' side, after getting my pie and paying for it. I locked the doors before walking towards the motel again.

Everything seemed to be going in the right direction, but I shouldn't succumb into the euphoria that came with the relief and peace.

I should still cautious and alert after all I'm a Winchester. Everything good doesn't last forever.

Unfortunately.


	7. Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for jumping around alot but I just want to get through Dean's most important struggles and how it paid off in the end. So, this is him years later at age 24. Sorry for any confusion! Just don't want to bore you all with all the boring intricate detail of every day that he will work.
> 
> Warning, there is a torture scene so please if you are prime to blood or anything. Don't read or read with caution. I will have ******** to indicate where the scene will start.

+Dean+ ++Eight Years Later++

Everything was going just fine.

I had moved to California after staying in Columbus for two years. Jane was sad to see me go, but wished me luck, as I went to go pursue a business major, so I could eventually open up my own bakery.

Now I had a beautiful view of the local park, as I landed a great deal on an awesome apartment.

Everything was swell.

Turning on the TV I started to eat my slice of pecan pie. I passed a few channels-- one of the channels airing a soap opera called 'The Days of Our Lives' and apparently there was a dude that look quite similar to me.

Still I clicked past the channel and settled on watching the news. Just same old news-- no unusual events or murders. Just the weather, sports, and local news keeping you updated.

I soon turned the TV off and put the plate in the sink. Seeing that it wasn't dark yet I decided to go for a evening stroll. It wouldn't hurt right?

I had finished my shift at the local supermarket three hours ago, and I didn't have to go to Campus until tomorrow around 10 a.m.

I grab my coat and walk out-- the cool fall air hitting my warm exposed skin as soon as I walked out of the building. The sun's set let off an array of colors in the sky and gave the multi-colored leaves a soft warm glow.

I walked along the sidewalk enjoying the fresh air. These years had its ups and downs, and I did occasionally think of Sam. Wondering how he was now, and if he was up to anything.

The sun finally disappeared and the moon shined brightly amongst the clouds and dark night sky. The stars also shining brightly as if they were trying to outshune each other.

It was rare to see this many stars shine so brightly on the city due to the 'light pollution' so I enjoyed it while I could.

After walking to Campus-- I decides to head back deciding not to go any farther. I did need to get some sleep and it was starting to get a bit late.

Never in my life, did I think that I would ever think that. As I walked by I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I quickly mumbled glancing at them, but all they did was shuffle off.

I rolled my eyes and walked into my apartment building. But something in my gut was telling me that-- that wasn't a person. And that I should be on high alert.

My hunter senses were tingling and being out of that life for about eight years now-- almost a decade. Made me uneasy. I was most likely out of practice which wasn't a good thing. My reflexes weren't as good as they were before.

This wasn't settling well with me, obviously.

I quickly got inside my apartment and locked the door. I went and got some salt and salted the doors and windows, before I ran out, as I got to the balcony door.

"Shit," I cursed before going back and going to the place where I hid some of my weapons for emergencies.

I got my weapons and quickly went back to double check if I had any salt left. None. I barely had any left that would make a difference.

"Oh this isn't going to be good," I mumbled.

"Oh, you got that right," A voice said from behind me making me tense, "Nice seeing you again, Dean. How long has it been? Eight years?"

I closed my eyes, this wasn't good at all. Of course everything would go downhill. These eight years were too good to be true. And Brady would find me when I was terribly out of practice.

I turned around and saw that Brady seemed to be in a new vessel. One with dirty blonde hair and light-fish colored eyes. Like a ninteen-year-old or somewhere around that age.

*******

"Brady," I grumbled with distaste and as if right on cue his eyes flashed black.

"Guilty as charged," Brady cracked a dark smile before he flicked his wrist. My gun flying across the room and landing on the floor with a loud thud.

He looked at me before flicking his wrist again and pushing me against the wall.

"Since our little session was interuppted last time. I thought, why not put the poor doggie out of it's misery after you cried wolf," Brady fake pouted, as he brought out a sharp knife.

"Except now your death won't have any mercy in it. I'll make it long and painful. You'll scream out and I'll only stop as soon as the police burst through your apartment door." He laughed evilly, as he pressed the tip of the knife into my cheek and dragging it-- slicing the thin skin.

I winced, yet struggled. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I glared at Brady, but he just seemed to look past my tough facade. He knew I was out of practice. "The out of shape dog" he would probably call me.

Brady smirked amused, as if he could read my mind.

"It's so fun, watching your face mold into different expressions. It shows that you're conflicted in your thinking," He laughed his eyes flickering back to black.

Brady shook his head before starting to punch me in the face and belly. I grunted out in pain when his fist connected with my nose effectively breaking it. Blood started to pour put and I spat, "Screw...you..."

"You wish," Brady winked before he twisted his wrist and I felt a deep pain in my abdomen and soon enough I started to cough up blood.

The pain started to increase, but I refused to give any other reaction than that of coughing up blood. Brady didn't look happen and flicked his wrist again, increasing the pain in my abdomen.

Still going strong I glared up at Brady, but I couldn't form a sentence that wouldn't sound garbled due to me spitting and coughing out blood every other second.

Brady enjoyed watching me struggle to spit out insults and smart ass responses at him and he brought up his knife and cut open my stomach.

I hissed and spat some of my blood onto his face, which didn't help my case at all. I didn't care anymore. I doubted I would get out of this tricky situation I managed to get dragged into again.

Guess the hunter's life will take me in the end. I heard sirens up ahead and the sirens grew louder. My neighbors must of heard the commotion next door.

I looked at Brady and he shrugged, "Wasn't planning our session would end so fast, but at least I get to end you. He swiftly slit my throat and my eyes widened and he brought my gun up and shot me in the chest.

Everything faded to black and I heard his shrill cold laughter before my hearing became muddled.

Then I knew no more.


	8. Brother Mine

+Sam+

I could still remember the day that I last saw of Dean. My older brother. The one person I loved dearly.

After his alleged disappearance on the hunt he went with Dad. (I refused to believe Dean was dead especially after they were gone for the short span of two days), now that I had been seeing visions I saw Dean.

Something else that I don't wanna say, but I must come to terms with it. I had seen his death, as you may have already guessed. The terrible way he had been killed, and how fast my big brother had gone down told me that he was out of practice.

Which meant that all this years I spent worrying about him, he was leading on a simple, normal life. While I wallowed in my grief on losing a sibling, a friend, and someone who held a small piece of my heart.

Did he even bother to try and look for us-- me?

I always knew Dean was built up to be the perfect "soldier" by John since he was four. It must of been hard for him to let go of the life-- the only life he had known.

It wasn't like Dean, even if I wanted to go with the easiest and simplest decision on blaming Dean for leaving me behind. Something deep deep inside me told me that he did everything that he could to reunite himself with me.

Maybe it wasn't too late to go find Dean and save him. I didn't see who killed him strangely enough, as I seemed to be looking through the killer's eyes. Which sent chills throughout my whole being.

I still had a chance on finding Dean.

"Sam? You alright?" I looked over at Jess and nodded.

She sighed and looked at me, "You do know you can tell me anything, right?"

I gave her a small forced smile,"I know, Jess. I know. Just thinking about my brother."

Jess nodded putting a rogue strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, "Hey, he'll turn up eventually, I'm sure he's fine. Think about your interview, I'm sure you're going to get that full ride you've always wanted."

I looked at Jessica and gave her a small genuine smile, "Yeah."

Jessica smiled her blue eyes shining with happiness before she leaned in pressing her soft lips against mine, which made all my worries vanish and go to the very back of my mind, as I kissed her back.

+++Meanwhile+++  
+Dean+

I looked around and saw that the place I could call my home was all bloody, and messed up.

What I couldn't comprehend was that I thought Brady killed me. After all he did the final killing move, which was to slit my own throat and shot me right in the heart.

Which wasn't cool by the way, but shouldn't I be dead?

Just then I heard people whispering and the sounds of cameras going off as they took a picture. I turned around and saw police and a forensics crew surrounding what looked like my dead body.

"Man, why's it suddenly cold in here?" One of the policemen muttered.

My heart dropped, I had just become something that I hunted many years before. One thing was tripping me up was that there wasn't anything that was tying me down here, anything that I knew of.

So what was keeping me down here?

I didn't want to be down here stuck in my apartment where my untimely death took place.

If I was dead why couldn't I just move on? Heaven of Hell I couldn't care less.

I don't want a hunter to officially take me out when I become violent.

So two questions. What and Why. What was keeping me here and why.


	9. Big Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again, for such a short chapter! If it makes any sense, this chapter is like a ‘filler’ but not. Which probably doesn’t make any sense. Immense apologizes if it isn’t much of a good chapter.

+Sam+

My mind was on overdrive.

Worrying and thinking about my interview to get into university, so when I finish Pre-Law I could fully study Law and become a lawyer.

Then there was Dean. I kept having nightmares of his death and there hasn't been any other visions about him since.

I sighed and turned the TV onto the news, maybe it would ease my mind.  
Mindlessly flipping through the channels, and not finding anything.

I groaned and put my head onto my hands. My mind not having anything else to focus on and going on overdrive thinking about my long lost brother and my interview.

There were times where I have thought whether I should go and actually look for my brother. Instead of just believing that he was out there, alone, but alive.

But what if Dean didn't want to see me?

What if Dean was starting a good life on his own? What if he didn't want to see me? Would it bring up bad memories as well as good?

Maybe Dean was all well, living life to his fullest after all the terrible things endured.

Not all of my visions have come true, especially the recent ones. Sure, they were all terrifying, and depressing, but they only seemed to make me stressed, worried, terrified, and try to make things different.

And not only did I see Dean 'die' I saw Jess too. Except she seemed to go in the same exact way my mom did. Which was chilling.

I let out a breath and closed my eyes, I shouldn't go and make a fool of my self, and I couldn't just go up to Jess and say, "Hey! I'm a psychic and I just saw a vision of your burning up on the ceiling. Don't worry, I'm totally sane."

Now that was just stupid, and I should be focusing on my interview, just like Jess said. Get my full ride. Everything was going in the right direction for once despite the one haunting thing which still clung on to me like a parasite.

One part of me was nagging saying I shouldn't take this for granted and brush everything off, thinking everything was going to be okay.

But I just wanted to focus on the positive. Didn't I have that right?

The one thing I should focus on is my interview, as Jess and Dean were safe.  
Dean could take care of himself even if he was a little out of practice. And Jess had me, yes, she was independent, but I'm here if anything tried to harm her.

My desicion is quite clear. If Dean hadn't left the life, and I went to find him, I would probably be sucked in again. Which would be bad and good, as I would be reunited with my brother, who I loved dearly. It would be bad since I would be giving up any sense of normality that I had arrived through these years to get.

I was going to stay with Jess, and strive to become a lawyer. Jess needs me as I need her.

I'll be sticking with all the normality I had left. I'll keep my brother in mind, but I shall leave him be.

Nothing could go wrong.


	10. Flamed History

+Sam+ ++Three Years Later++

Everything had gone downhill. Everything did go wrong except the fact that I did become a part time lawyer and hunter.

The past few years had been difficult, but I had gotten through, barely.

After my Monday interview I texted Jess that I made it and that I was going to hang out with a few friends of mine. Though when I got back sometime in the late evening and lied down onto the bed that Jess and I shared.

I closed my eyes thinking Jess was in the bathroom when I felt droplets of something wet and warm hit my. face Then I opened my eyes to see Jesscica on the ceiling. Her stomach cut open, before she was set a flame.

That day scarred me emotionally, and I barely made it out of their burning college dorm. The next day, there also was said to be a murder in San Fransico which wasn't that far from where I currently resided in Palo Alto.

I was questioned before being ruled out as a suspect in Jess' incident, and I decided to finish Law in her memory. Though my friend Brady dropped out even when I tried to help him to get on the right track again.

Now after finishing law school and getting my degree, I headed off to San Fransico to get a fresh new start.

Here I was moving into a decent sized apartment, and starting my life anew. Though that wasn't the only reason I was here, after all I was set back to my old past life. I was investigating the death that happened here, and the fact that I was a lawyer would help me out on a few things.

Yes I was foolish to ignore my visions, and I knew yellow-eyes killed my girlfriend. I had lost contact with John many years back, so I didn't bother to call him. Though now we both had even more reasons to kill yellow-eyes. I wanted revenge, but I wanted to investigate this because I had a feeling this was somehow tied to Jess.

Or me.

I 'witnessed' Dean's death through my vision though it was through the eyes of the killer. Looking through some of the records, there was every sign to suggest a demon had been there.

I had all the files that I could get my hands on while I was at a hotel when the moving crew brought all the stuff I owned and arranged it.

I sat down on the couch surrounded by a few boxes. Looking through the files I saw that the police decided to not give out the victim's identity to the press and just call him John Doe.

I raised an eyebrow before flipping onto the next page and my heart froze. There was a picture of Dean, smiling halfheartedly at the camera. The picture right next to was a photo of him found dead at the crime scene.

There on the name column was , Dean Jovi.

I almost let out an amused chuckle at the fact that Dean would choose that last name. Why wouldn't he?

Though they seemed to figure out that his name seemed to be an alias since there didn't seem to be many blood ties to him.

What haunted me was that Dean was dead all this time. He died all those years ago and my ignorant self brushed it off thinking he was living his life to the fullest. Looking at the information they managed to get on him was that Dean was also going to college, except it was for a business major.

I smiled a little, as I felt my eyes tear up. "Oh, Dee..." I sniffed before the air around me seemed to grow chillier. The air on my neck stood and I groaned.

Did I just rent out an apartment with a ghost in it?

Just then it struck me with the possibilty that this spirit could be Dean. As he is the only one to have died here to my knowledge.

"Dean?" I breathed out before on my boxes toppled over.


End file.
